Mascarade
by caelida
Summary: Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry et ses amis pensaient en avoir fini avec les mages noirs. Malheureusement, le lord n'était rien d'autre que le pion d'une force encore plus dangereuse...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sinon, Draco et Harry seraient ensemble, Sirius ne serait pas mort et surtout il y aurait beaucoup de couples yaoi (soupir). Enfin, madame Rowling a accepté de me les prêter pour que je puisse jouer un peu avec.**

**Pairing**** : drarry principalement (çà vous étonne ?) et d'autres mais je vous laisse avoir la surprise.**

**Note 1**** : Alors, ceci est une fic ****YAOI**** donc, ****PRESENCE DE COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS** **et comme je n'apprécie particulièrement ****PAS**** les remarques du style : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, des gays, berk, berk, berk !!", je crois que toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir ce genre de pensées peuvent cliquer directement sur précédent.**

**Note 2**** : Je fais de gros poutoux à ma beta lectrice octo qui est aussi à l'origine de cette fic puisque je répond ici à son défi.**

**Note 3**** : Je poste cette fic maintenant et j'essaierai de la publier régulièrement c'est-à-dire tous les dimanches. Pour ceux qui suivent aussi ma fic ****Le château de Draco**** et qui sont décus de ne pas avoir la suite dans les temps, je poste ce défi pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à mardi. J'ai quelques problèmes avec le chapitre 20 mais je planche dessus.**

**Et maintenant la fic, ENJOY !!**

La nuit était claire et pleine d'étoiles. Tout semblait paisible et seuls les cris de quelques hiboux venaient déchirer le silence fragile qui régnait en cette soirée tranquille d'automne.

Harry Potter regardait le ciel du haut de la tour d'astronomie et ne pouvait retenir quelques soupirs. Sa vie semblait s'être compliquée davantage depuis la mort de Voldemort, quelques semaines plus tôt lors de l'ultime bataille entre les mangemorts et l'Ordre. Il s'en était sorti, encore une fois, et le monde était hors de danger... pour l'instant du moins. Le survivant avait cruellement conscience que les seules personnes à avoir réellement vu la fin de la guerre étaient les morts engendrés par celle-ci. Il savait que c'était pessimiste de penser ainsi mais qui l'en empêcherait ? Ron était plongé dans le coma et Hermione avait tendance à avoir la même opinion que lui.

La guerre avait fait de nombreuses victimes dans le camp du bien comme dans celui des mangemorts mais elle avait eu aussi des conséquences bénéfiques. Fudge avait été remplacé par Arthur Weasley qui s'efforçait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts causés par la guerre et par son prédécesseur. Les lycanthropes, les vampires et autres hybrides n'étaient plus des parias et pouvaient vivre comme bon leur semblait sous la vigilance bienveillante du service de régulation des créatures magiques régi par Remus Lupin. Certains mangemorts avaient rejoint les forces du bien ainsi que la plupart des serpentards qui voyaient là une occasion de se démarquer de leurs parents. Draco Malfoy avait même fait l'effort surhumain de se lier d'amitié avec Hermione et de cesser ses disputes avec Harry.

Une amitié se formait lentement entre le serpentard et le gryffondor mais Harry savait déjà que leur haine n'avait plus lieu d'être. Ce semblant d'entente avait commencé à apparaître à la suite d'une soirée particulièrement traumatisante pour les deux adolescents. La guerre venait juste de se terminer. Harry et Draco discutaient tranquillement dans la bibliothèque en essayant de se consoler l'un l'autre des pertes qu'ils avaient essuyé lorsqu'un gémissement venant de la pièce d'à côté les avait fait sursauter. Ils étaient allés voir ce qu'il se passait et avait assisté au spectacle d'un Sirius complètement nu embrassant un Lucius Malfoy pas plus vêtu. Les deux garçons avaient eu le choc de leur vie. La vision d'un Remus Lupin se faisant papouiller par Severus Rogue dans le couloir n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

Harry eut un léger sourire en pensant à cela. La guerre avait permis à de nombreux couples de se former. La peur de la mort, l'angoisse de perdre l'être cher sans avoir pu lui avouer quoi que ce soit avaient hâté ce genre de liaison. Quand on ne sait pas de quoi peut être fait demain, quand la mort vous semble si proche que vous croyez entendre le grincement sinistre des roues du chariot de son messager l'Ankou qui vient prendre les âmes, votre timidité et les œillères que vous pouvez avoir s'effacent en vous laissant presque sans défense. Aimer devient alors le seul moyen de se sentir vivant, de se prouver que son cœur n'est pas encore gelé et que cet impression d'étouffer sans cesse sous le coup de l'angoisse n'est qu'un effet pervers de votre imagination.

Le gryffondor eut tout de même une grimace en songeant que ces événements avaient aussi eu leur contrepartie légèrement ennuyeuse. Ginny n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des avances depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait commencé bien avant, bien sûr, et Harry pensait qu'elle se calmerait une fois la bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres terminée mais elle avait persisté, poussant parfois le pauvre garçon dans ses derniers retranchements. Le survivant appréciait Ginny mais la considérait plutôt comme sa sœur et n'envisageait pas de pouvoir un jour répondre à ses attentes.

En effet, le survivant était gay même s'il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Le monde des sorciers avait beau être plus tolérants que celui des moldus, il craignait encore de faire son coming-out, il avait peur de décevoir ceux qui l'aimaient. Il se souvenait avec clarté du jeune homme blond qui lui faisait la classe quand il était petit, de cet instituteur gentil et doux qui guérissait les bleus à l'âme à grand renfort de sourires. Il se rappelait de ce même homme, quelques jours seulement après la découverte de son homosexualité par les parents d'élèves. Il n'avait jamais cessé de sourire, même quand on l'accusait de pédophilie, même quand on lui crachait dessus au détour d'une rue. Non, monsieur Taylor n'avait jamais perdu son sourire, il souriait encore dans cette chambre d'hôpital blanche et aseptisé alors que le petit Harry, qui s'était enfui de chez lui pour venir le voir, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que le compagnon de son maître lui frottait le dos. Son sourire était demeuré le même lorsqu'on le mit en terre quelques jours plus tard. Harry avait compris depuis ce qu'était l'homophobie et pourquoi son instituteur était mort.

Un bruit de pas le sortit de sa torpeur et il sursauta en sentant deux bras fins l'enlacer. Il étouffa un soupir et se retourna en souriant vers la personne.

"Alors, c'est ici que tu te cachais ?

-Ginny, fit le survivant avec un petit sourire forcé. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu as réfléchi à ma proposition... Tu sais... Mes parents seraient vraiment heureux que tu fasses vraiment partie de la famille... Et puis je t'aime depuis si longtemps, tu ne trouveras personne pour t'aimer autant que moi.

-Je sais, répondit Harry, gêné. Mais... mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, tu comprends. J'ai besoin de faire le point, d'être un peu seul, tu vois ?

-Oui, je vais te laisser. Mais ne reste pas debout trop longtemps, tu as besoin de repos."

La jeune fille partit en souriant et Harry retint un soupir. Encore maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Ginny s'acharnait, il ne lui avait jamais fait clairement comprendre qu'il l'aimait. Certes, il pouvait dire crûment à la jeune fille qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, qu'il la considérait comme une amie très chère mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Elle avait trop souffert lors de la guerre et il voulait la voir heureuse. Il espérait sincèrement trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre sans trop la brusquer qu'il ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais.

La semaine qui suivit fut d'un ennui mortel pour Harry et ses camarades. La guerre les avait obligé à apprendre la plupart des sorts et potions qu'on enseignait en septième année ou, pour certains, à l'université. Ils avaient grandi trop vite, étaient devenus des adultes sans trop s'en rendre compte même le quidditch commençait à manquer d'attraits, peut-être parce que bon nombre de joueurs des équipes des différentes maisons avaient trouvé la mort ou se trouvaient dans un sale état. Le survivant continuait toujours à s'entraîner. Voler était devenu une sorte de drogue pour lui. Pendant quelques minutes, seul sur son balai, il rejouait dans sa tête certains de ses matches et oubliait pour quelques heures que la guerre avait eu lieu.

**Voilà le début du premier chapitre. Au départ, ce chapitre et celui qui le suit formaient un tout mais ma beta m'a fait remarquer, fort judicieusement d'ailleurs, qu'il serait peut-être préférable de le scinder en deux. J'espère que ce chap vous aura plu et que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas trop décus d'avoir cette fic au lieu de l'autre. J'attend vos commentaires et vos remarques avec impatience car ils sont très importants pour moi. Ils me permettent de progresser et de retoucher mes erreurs ainsi que de travailler mon style, corriger mes maladresses. Je vous embrasse tous. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. Caelida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sinon, Draco et Harry seraient ensemble, Sirius ne serait pas mort et surtout il y aurait beaucoup de couples yaoi (soupir). Enfin, madame Rowling a accepté de me les prêter pour que je puisse jouer un peu avec.**

**Pairing**** : drarry principalement (çà vous étonne ?) et d'autres mais je vous laisse avoir la surprise.**

**Note 1**** : Alors, ceci est une fic ****YAOI**** donc, ****PRESENCE DE COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS** **et comme je n'apprécie particulièrement ****PAS**** les remarques du style : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, des gays, berk, berk, berk !!", je crois que toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir ce genre de pensées peuvent cliquer directement sur précédent.**

**Note 2**** : Je fais de gros poutoux à ma beta lectrice octo qui est aussi à l'origine de cette fic puisque je répond ici à son défi.**

On était samedi soir. Harry avait volé quelques heures avant d'aller se poser sur un rocher au milieu du lac. Il faisait froid et il n'était qu'en T-shirt mais il se sentait bien, serein. Il s'étendit doucement sur le sol et laissa son regard d'émeraude se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé. Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'espace, de n'avoir plus aucuns soucis. Ses cheveux noirs, qui lui tombait maintenant sur les omoplates s'étalaient doucement autour de sa tête, vagues d'ébènes et d'encre de chine sur la pierre claire. Le survivant avait certes changé durant la guerre mais il demeurait presque aussi fragile qu'une fille avec son visage fin et son corps frêle.

Au loin, il entendit le cri des loups. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il se leva et se transforma en un cygne aussi noir que les ténèbres. Il vola gracieusement vers la berge et se métamorphosa à nouveau, en un loup au pelage sombre cette fois. Rapidement, il rejoignit sa meute. On était un jour de pleine lune et la clairière dans laquelle l'attendaient les siens baignait doucement sous la lumière argentée.

Un chien au pelage noir et un loup garou l'accueillirent en lui faisant la fête. Perché sur la branche du seul arbre de la clairière, un faucon bleuté battit des ailes. Une panthère noire aux yeux d'onyx vint à son tour souhaiter la bienvenue au nouvel arrivant mais plus dignement que les deux canidés, un tigre blanc se contenta de hocher la tête avec indolence. Le dernier animal, une panthère des neiges au regard de mercure s'étira longuement. Tous ensemble, ils se mirent en chasse.

Après avoir batifolé quelques heures, ils se rendirent à la cabane hurlante pour pouvoir dormir un peu. Le loup-garou se pelotonna contre la panthère noir, le chien se roula en boule tout contre le tigre blanc. Le faucon bleu alla se percher sur le canapé et mit son bec sous son aile. Harry le loup alla s'allonger près de lui tandis que la panthère des neiges mettait son museau sur son dos. Un peu plus tard, alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, le survivant fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil particulièrement vicieux. Ses yeux lourds de sommeil se posèrent sur les autres dormeurs. Malfoy senior et Sirius n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, Remus s'était retourné dans l'étreinte du professeur Snape, Hermione dormait tranquillement dans le canapé et Draco... Bah Draco avait un rêve érotique à en juger par les gémissements qu'ils poussaient. Harry eut un sourire amusé et retint un fou rire le sujet du rêve du blondinet. Si on lui avait dit un jour, qu'il entendrait Malfoy fantasmer sur Ronald Weasley, le gars le plus hétéros de la planète, il aurait explosé de rire au nez de son interlocuteur.

Le survivant réussit tant bien que mal à réfréner ses accès de fou rire. Si jamais Hermione apprenait que Draco fantasmait sur son petit ami, le pauvre ne ferait pas long feu. Une idée complètement tordue germa alors dans l'esprit du gryffondor. Il pouvait utiliser ce qu'il savait à son avantage. Patiemment, il attendit que le serpentard se réveille. Il était toujours le premier à sortir du sommeil. Harry n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Deux yeux gris ensommeillés se posèrent bientôt sur lui et un faible bonjour s'éleva doucement dans les airs.

"Bien dormi Drake ?, demanda innocemment le survivant.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Pas mal, j'ai entendu des choses intéressantes.

-Mon père et Black ont remis le couvert hier soir ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient arrêté de le faire devant nous depuis que mon parrain les a engueulé."

Harry eut un sourire amusé en se remémorant l'événement. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le professeur Snape péter ainsi les plombs. Les deux amants pris en faute n'avaient pas pu le regarder de toute la semaine.

"Je ne parle pas de çà, reprit le survivant, mais de tes rêves. Tu as été bruyant cette nuit, tu sais ? Ron est si doué que çà dans tes songes ?"

Draco piqua un fard mais il parvint à rester digne.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais garder çà pour toi ? J'ai pas franchement envie qu'Hermione me décapite.

-Je ne dirais rien mais je mets une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux que tu fasses semblant de sortir avec moi pendant quelques temps. Ginny devient de plus en plus collante et je veux lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec moi. (ha le marché ! ha le chantage !! trop bien !!)

-Tu ne te serais pas trompé de maison, par hasard ?

-Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à serpentard, pourquoi ?

-J'accepte tes conditions mais comptes pas sur moi pour coucher avec toi. Pas que tu sois moche mais j'ai ma fierté.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé de devenir un gigolo. On doit seulement faire semblant d'être amoureux. Dès que Ginny aura compris que je la considère comme ma sœur et non comme une compagne potentielle, elle me laissera tranquille et tu pourras me plaquer."

OoO

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la "mise en couple" des deux princes de Poudlard. Les élèves l'avaient plutôt bien pris, certains avaient même eu des visages triomphants et rapportaient à qui mieux mieux qu'ils l'avaient toujours su. Ginny elle-même avait reconnu qu'ils formaient un beau couple et n'avait pas semblé trop souffrir de sa déconvenue. Oh bien sûr, elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand Harry lui avait annoncé la nouvelle mais le survivant malgré sa maladresse habituelle avait su trouver les mots pour la consoler et la jeune fille avait accepté le fait que celui qu'elle aimait la considérait comme sa sœur. Draco se montrait tendre et gentil en public mais les nuits qu'ils passaient ensemble étaient peuplés de discussions sur tout et rien. Le serpentard et le gryffondor avait resserré leurs liens et étaient devenus amis.

Puis vint le jour où Ron se réveilla enfin de son long sommeil. Harry fut heureux de retrouver son ami, Draco aussi mais pour une raison tout autre. Le rouquin revint à Poudlard le premier jour de décembre alors que les premières neiges tombaient doucement sur le château, recouvrant tout de leur blancheur virginale. Tous furent heureux de le recevoir et tous les sixième année rescapés de la guerre organisèrent une fête en son honneur. Ce fut lors de cet événement qu'Harry décida de prendre Draco à part pour le libérer de sa promesse. Rester l'un avec l'autre ne rimait plus à rien puisque Ginny avait abandonné l'idée de sortir avec le survivant. De plus, le gryffondor estimait qu'il était grand temps pour Draco comme pour lui de trouver enfin chaussure à leur pied. Il savait qu'Hermione ne sortait pas avec Ron, le serpentard avait donc toutes ses chances.

"Draco, commença Harry alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une salle de classe vide. Je te remercie énormément pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, et aussi pour avoir accepté de te prêter au jeu du chantage que je t'ai fait. Seulement, aujourd'hui, Ginny a enfin compris que je ne l'aimais que comme une sœur et qu'Hermione sortait avec Blaise ce qui veut dire que tu as toutes tes chances avec Ron. Par conséquent, cette mascarade n'a plus lieu d'être. Merci encore pour tout. Va dire ce que tu éprouve à Ron."

Le serpentard regarda un long moment le brun avant de le serrer dans ses bras en lui soufflant un merci. Harry sourit d'un air joyeux et accompagna Draco jusqu'au dortoir des gryffondor où avait lieu la fête puis se dirigea vers le parc le cœur en fête. Ses amis allaient tous être heureux à présent et la guerre semblait si lointaine, comme un rêve étrange dont les détails deviennent flous au fil du temps. Il ne vit pas l'ombre qui le suivait, menaçante.

OoO

Draco prit Ron à part et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Le rouquin le regarda un instant d'un air surpris avant d'acquiescer doucement. Ils allèrent ensemble dans le dortoir et le roux ferma la porte magiquement afin de ne pas être dérangé par les autres. Ils s'assirent sur l'un des lits et le blond parla. Il avoua ses sentiments, il dit qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été en couple avec Harry et lui expliqua pourquoi. Il parla encore et encore sans savoir que le roux apercevait quelque chose d'un peu particulier, de fragile dans les mots qu'il utilisait mais que ce quelque chose n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Lorsque Draco eut fini, Ron lui dit seulement ce qu'on dit dans des moments pareils : "désolé" et bizarrement le blond ne fut pas anéanti du tout ou en tout cas moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

OoO

Harry flânait tranquillement le long du lac. Ses amis avaient tous trouvé le bonheur, son parrain allait bientôt prendre la place que Narcissa Malfoy avait laissé vacante aux côtés de son mari depuis qu'elle avait préféré suivre Voldemort plutôt que son fils et son époux et Remus Lupin s'appellerait dans quelques mois Remus Snape. Tout le monde était heureux auprès d'un être cher et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre avec impatience que vienne enfin son tour. Il se prit à rêver d'hommes plus grands que lui au sourire tendre et au regard amoureux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit le froid mordant d'une lame entre ses côtes. Il tomba dans les bras de son agresseur qui en profita pour lui enfoncer encore trois ou quatre fois le couteau dans son corps. Puis vinrent les coups au visage et au ventre, Harry ne sentait même plus la douleur. Son corps se refroidissait à vue d'œil autant à cause du sang qui s'échappait doucement de ses veines qu'à cause de la neige dans laquelle il était tombé. Le survivant eut le temps de voir une crinière rousse briller sous la lumière blafarde de la lune avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il mourait sans regrets, il avait tué Voldemort, et que tout le monde était heureux, enfin.

**Alors, que pensez-vous de cette fin, sadique ? Pas sadique ? Envie de tuer l'auteur (solution relativement peu judicieuse si vous voulez avoir la suite de mes fics) ? A votre avis, qui a voulu tuer notre ryry ?**

**Réponse 1: Ginny**

**Réponse 2 : Seamus Finnigan**

**Réponse 3 : Colin Crivey avec une perruque sur la tête.**

**Réponse 4 : Gojyo de Saiyuki**

**Réponse 5 : Gaara de Naruto**

**Réponse 6 : Un autre personnage auquel personne n'aurait pensé tellement il est pas important ou tellement il semble adorer Harry.**

**Réponse 7 : On le saura jamais car l'auteuse aura la flemme de développer cette partie là de l'histoire.**

**Réponse 8 : On a voulu tuer Ryry O.o ?**

**J'attends vos réponse avec impatience. Le vainqueur gagnera, euh ma reconnaissance et mon admiration ? Reviews pleaseuh !!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sinon, Draco et Harry seraient ensemble, Sirius ne serait pas mort et surtout il y aurait beaucoup de couples yaoi (soupir). Enfin, madame Rowling a accepté de me les prêter pour que je puisse jouer un peu avec.**

**Pairing**** : drarry principalement (çà vous étonne ?) et d'autres mais je vous laisse avoir la surprise.**

**Note 1**** : Alors, ceci est une fic ****YAOI**** donc, ****PRESENCE DE COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS** **et comme je n'apprécie particulièrement ****PAS**** les remarques du style : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, des gays, berk, berk, berk !!", je crois que toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir ce genre de pensées peuvent cliquer directement sur précédent.**

**Note 2**** : Je fais de gros poutoux à ma beta lectrice octo qui est aussi à l'origine de cette fic puisque je répond ici à son défi.**

_Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit le froid mordant d'une lame entre ses côtes. Il tomba dans les bras de son agresseur qui en profita pour lui enfoncer encore trois ou quatre fois le couteau dans son corps. Puis vinrent les coups au visage et au ventre, Harry ne sentait même plus la douleur. Son corps se refroidissait à vue d'œil autant à cause du sang qui s'échappait doucement de ses veines qu'à cause de la neige dans laquelle il était tombé. Le survivant eut le temps de voir une crinière rousse briller sous la lumière blafarde de la lune avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il mourait sans regrets, il avait tué Voldemort, et que tout le monde était heureux, enfin._

OoO

Personne à Poudlard ne sut vraiment se rappeler comment se déroula la suite de la soirée que les Gryffondors avaient organisé pour Ron. Les événements de ce soir-là étaient flous, presque irréels mais tout le monde devait se souvenir de la tragédie qui se joua. Elle commença par un cri inhumain, un cri de peur et d'angoisse qui fut suivi par l'arrivée d'une Ginny effondrée et couverte de sang dans la salle commune des lions. La jeune fille portait une robe blanche teintée de rouge et ses mains étaient recouvertes par le liquide poisseux. Les larmes coulaient sans plus vouloir s'arrêter sur son visage. Elle sanglota un moment en silence avant de pouvoir raconter ce qu'elle avait vu. Harry Potter, étendu à terre dans une mare de sang, la neige commençait à le recouvrir lorsqu'elle le trouva. Ses yeux hagards accrochèrent ceux de Draco pendant son récit. Ses mains se tordaient. On avait voulu tuer son ami. On avait voulu tuer le survivant.

OoO

_Il était bien, ne ressentait plus la douleur. C'était étrange, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant et en même temps, il savait qu'il ne l'était plus vraiment. La lumière l'entourait, le berçait. Une brise relativement douce caressait de temps à autre son visage comme l'aurait fait la main aimante de sa mère. Au loin, deux silhouettes se dessinaient peu à peu et il se mit à avancer vers elles... _

OoO

Draco n'avait pas quitté le chevet d'Harry depuis le fameux soir de son agression. Le brun était si pâle. Toute vie semblait avoir déserté son visage et pourtant il avait un sourire si serein. Il était si blanc. Ses cheveux sombres faisaient une auréole autour de sa figure accentuant la pâleur de son teint plus douloureusement encore. Ses lèvres fines avaient presque viré au bleu. Et Draco avait mal, si mal. Des cernes étaient apparus autour de ses yeux maintenant éteints. Il se rappelait de tout ce que le brun et lui avaient pu vivre ensemble et ces souvenirs mêmes étaient douloureux.

Si seulement ils avaient pu devenir amis plus tôt, ils auraient eu plus de temps ensemble. Draco serait tombé amoureux du survivant et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de soupirer après des chimères. Le blond sentit des larmes brûlantes commencer à se former derrière ses yeux clos tandis qu'il imaginait ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il n'avait pas été un gosse stupide et vain. Il se vit entouré par Harry, Ron et Hermione, deux Serpentards et deux Gryffondors car le survivant aurait suivi les conseils du Choixpeau. Le trio aurait alors été un quatuor et Harry aurait moins souffert. Draco serait tombé doucement amoureux du brun si fragile et si fort en même temps. Ils seraient ensemble à l'heure qu'il est s'ils n'avaient pas attendu la guerre pour se rapprocher et Harry ne serait pas entre la vie et la mort.

Epuisé par les larmes et par des nuits d'angoisse sans sommeil, Draco sombra dans un sommeil agité. Il n'entendit pas la porte grincée, pas plus qu'il ne vit une mince silhouette se faufiler entre les lits de l'infirmerie et s'arrêter tout près du lit d'Harry. L'intrus resta là quelques secondes sans bouger se contentant de regarder les deux endormis. L'ombre eut un frisson et s'approcha doucement. Elle caressa les cheveux blonds du Serpentard qui se calma instantanément puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Le matelas ne s'affaissa pas sous son poids. De toute façon, elle n'était qu'un esprit dans ce monde-là, membre d'un monde différent de celui-ci. L'ombre eut un long soupir et se pencha vers Harry. Deux larmes argentées s'écoulèrent de deux yeux ambrés à la pupille verticale et tombèrent sur la bouche du brun endormi. Le survivant commença alors à reprendre quelques couleurs même si cela restait ténu.

L'ombre disparut. Le soleil commençait à doucement montrer le bout de son nez tandis que la nuit pâlissait peu à peu. L'aurore toucha les choses de sa lumière douce. Dans l'infirmerie, il n'y avait plus trace de l'ombre.

OoO

_Il était dans une plaine couverte de fleurs blanches. Le soleil brillait joyeusement dans le ciel tandis qu'un vent chaud et sucré faisait ployer les branches d'un arbre immense qui levait ses branches verdoyantes vers le ciel sans nuages. Si c'était çà le paradis, il n'avait pas envie d'en partir. Ses deux parents étaient là. Sa mère le regardait avec fierté._

_"Harry, mon ange..."_

OoO

L'ombre revint tous les soirs apporter sa chaleur au brun et réconforter le blond sans qu'ils ne la voient. C'était mieux ainsi. Les réponses viendraient en temps et en heure mais pour l'instant seuls les deux adolescents comptaient. De leur survie dépendaient beaucoup de choses et nombre d'entre elles surviendraient d'ici des années. Le destin était quelque chose de tortueux, l'ombre était bien placé pour le savoir. Les vies de centaines de personnes gravitaient doucement autour de celles si fragiles du Serpentard et du Gryffondor. L'ombre soupira encore une fois. Au loin, le soleil se levait à nouveau. Elle espérait seulement ne pas se tromper encore une fois.

OoO

_"Harry, mon ange."_

_Ce furent les premiers et derniers mots que sa mère prononça avant de disparaître avec son père dans un éclair de lumière blanche. Il se sentit désemparé. L'espace d'un court instant, il avait cru retrouver ses parents pour de bon cette fois._

_"Tu les retrouveras un jour, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais ce sera dans de très très longues années. Tu n'as pas fini ce que tu avais à faire sur Terre. Tu es seulement là pour te reposer un peu et pour connaître ta vraie mission."_

_Harry sursauta et se retourna faisant face à deux hommes et une femme. Les deux hommes avaient de longues ailes de cygnes s'élançant doucement vers le ciel. L'un avait les cheveux couleur écume et l'autre couleur encre, l'un avait des plumes de ténèbres et l'autre couleur de neige. La jeune femme, elle, avait juste un sourire triste._

_"Bienvenu en Yggdrasil, enfant des contraires, fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Je suis Séraphim, ange des ténèbres._

_-Bienvenue parmi les nôtres, dit l'autre homme. Je suis Métatron, ange de la lumière et la jeune fille que voici est Verdandi, gardienne de l'arbre d'Yggdrasil et maîtresse du présent._

_-Nous t'attendions, Harry, sourit Verdandi. Depuis des siècles. Ma soeur va enfin pouvoir se reposer maintenant que tu es enfin né._

_-Pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'ai déjà vaincu Voldemort ! J'ai accompli la prophétie ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être en paix ?"_

_Des sanglots secouèrent le corps du survivant. Séraphim et Métatron se regardèrent avant d'aller entourer l'adolescent. Verdandi se mit à chanter une berceuse et des effluves de fleurs affluèrent, calmant aussitôt le Gryffondor._

_"Hélas, Harry, reprit-elle d'un air chagrin. Voldemort n'était qu'un pion placé sur un échiquier. Les forces du chaos l'ont utilisés en avant-garde. De plus, la créature que tu as détruite n'a pas toujours été un monstre. Tom Jedusor a été quelqu'un de bon mais la rancoeur et l'amertume l'ont rongées et se sont transformées en haine au fil des années. Mais toi, Harry tu es un serviteur de l'ordre et je crains que ton combat soit loin d'être achevé. Le Chaos assemble ses forces et bientôt, il marchera sur votre monde si ce n'est déjà fait. Tu dois l'arrêter._

_-Le chaos ? L'ordre ? Je ne comprends rien de tout cela. Ce sont les ténèbres et la lumière qui se combattent normalement, non ?_

_-Les ténèbres et la lumière ne se combattent pas vraiment. Elles s'attirent et se rejètent. Elles représentent les opposés par leur essence mais ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre. Elles ne veulent pas se détruire, seulement se repousser, expliqua Séraphim._

_-L'Ordre et le Chaos représentés par Yggdrasil et Eversonius, veulent se détruire l'un, l'autre. Enfin, ce serait plutôt Eversonius qui projette de détruire Yggdrasil et non l'inverse. L'Ordre est par essence pacifique contrairement au Chaos qui ne recherche que la destruction. Habituellement, ces deux forces s'équilibrent l'une, l'autre mais cet équilibre est aujourd'hui menacé, continua Métatron._

_-C'est pour cela que tu es là, Harry, reprit Verdandi. Tu es l'envoyé de l'Ordre, enfin, l'un des envoyés serait plus exact, tu es l'enfant des contraires, il y a aussi le Dragon, le Phénix, la Gardienne et l'Alchimiste._

_-OK, ça y est, j'ai mal à la tête, soupira Harry. Qui ?_

_-Tu es l'enfant des contraires, pouvant contrôler à la fois les ténèbres et la lumière, le maître de Séraphim et Métatron et aussi l'ennemi juré d'Eversonius. Le Dragon a été, est et sera toujours celui ou celle qui est ton âme soeur, ton protecteur et, je suis désolé de te dire cela, la personne la plus fragile. Ses pouvoirs ne peuvent servir qu'à te protéger et à travers les siècles, tu l'as toujours perdu. Le Phénix est celui qui renaît de ses cendres et le reste, tu le découvriras par toi même."_

OoO

L'élu connaissait sa destinée. La créature le sentit au plus profond d'elle même. Bientôt, elle allait à nouveau se réveiller de son long sommeil millénaire et déployer ses ailes pour fondre sur le monde des humains. Son maître serait fier d'elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle attendait son heure, tapie au fond de sa grotte.

OoO

Harry se réveilla par un froid matin de février alors que le blizzard sévissait dehors. Il se sentait nauséeux et avait du mal à se rappeler du rêve qu'il avait pu faire dans son sommeil. Il se souvenait seulement de deux anges et d'une chanson triste qui lui avait déchiré les entrailles. Autour de lui, tous ses amis souriaient doucement, l'air soulagé. Ils avaient tous les yeux rouges.

Il leur demanda ce qui s'était passé et Ron allait lui répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Deux aurors entrèrent. Leurs visages étaient fermés. Ils saluèrent brièvement l'assemblée avant que l'un d'eux ne dise :

"Ginny Weasley, vous êtes accusée de tentative de meurtre sur la personne d'Harry Potter. Veuillez-nous suivre s'il vous plaît."

**ET voilà Ginny est apparemment coupable mais l'est-elle vraiment à votre avis ? Non, je ne répondrai pas à la question mais les paris sont ouverts lol. Maintenant, dans ce chapitre plusieurs questions apparaissent. Qui est l'envoyé d'Eversonius ? Quelle est la créature qui apparaît vers la fin ? Est-elle bonne ou mauvaise ? Et surtout, qui sont le Dragon, le Phénix, la Gardienne et l'Alchimiste ? Vous avez des idées ? Attention, la réponse n'est pas forcément celle qui est la plus évidente, qui sait ce que mon esprit tordu aura concocté pour la suite. Et maintenant les RARs. D'habitude je le fais directement mais là pour des raisons de suspense, je ne l'ai pas fait, donc j'ai eu 24 reviews, trop contente, c'est mon record depuis le château de Draco, suis émue.**

**Narciss : Ginny est apparemment coupable, t'y crois toi ? Mais bon, même si elle ne l'est pas, elle risque de souffrir un tantinet enfin tu verras bien.**

**lo : Bah oui on a voulu tuer Ryry mais l'est pas mouru .**

**elena : Suis contente que ma fic te plaise mais pourquoi Molly Weasley ? Pourquoi pas Dumbledore ? L'est pas mort dans ma fic, enfin je crois pas, non il l'est pas mais bon, là aussi, je pense que ce serait trop simple, non ?**

**octo : T'es ma beta, tu sauras tout avant les autres c pas juste lol. Sinon, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que ce que j'ai écrit te plaît après tout c'est un peu pour toi que je l'ai fait.**

**Axelle : Tu dois être déçue, j'ai fait comme tout le monde, j'ai fait passer Ginny pour la coupable mais ne serait-ce qu'en apparence ? ...j'adore faire çà.**

**Vérité : Alors là, je crois que c'est la solution la plus bizarre qu'on m'ait proposé et c'est tellement tordu que je pourrais envisager cette solution lol. Mais çà, ce sera si Ginny n'est pas la coupable finalement.**

**chapelier sanglant : Pauvre Ginny, personne ne l'aime (à commencer par moi lol). Je laisse Gogyo et Gaara tranquilles promis.**

**LiLou-rpincess : Bah voilà la suite, pas trop déçue ?**

**DLT : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et la suite ? Bah, elle est là, çà t'a plu ?**

**Lex : Ouha que de compliments et ils me vont droit au coeur, merci. Voilà la suite et non apparemment ce n'est pas Ron mais qui sait ce que les prochains chapitres nous réservent.**

**titmo : La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.**

**urya : Bah non, là ils ont l'air de croire que c'est Ginny mais comme je l'ai dit à Lex qui sait ce que la suite nous réserve.**

**nattie black : La réponse 1 a semblé être la plus plausible, pour les aurors de mafic mais pour moi...**

**Mad-from-Madland : Pourquoi Draco aurait-il voulu tuer Ryry et pis il est pas roux que je sache, si ? Lol, en tout cas, j'ai bien aimé tes commentaires et je te dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

**yaoi94 : ce chapitre te donne apparemment raison mais on verra bien si la suite le confirme.**

**hinata-cat : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle t'a plu.**

**Sahada : Ce chapitre t'a donné raison mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop simple ?**

**zelna : A première vue c'est Ginny mais qui sait ?**

**Estelle Uzumaki : Pourquoi tout le monde croit-il que c'est Ginny ? lol**

**Nekochan Miharu : Voici la suite elle t'a plu ?**

**ayuluna : Bah non apparemment c'est Ginny...**

**mamou : Tu as raison, Ginny semble être un peu trop la coupable idéale.**

**Dia : La réponse 1 semble être la bonne mais tu ne trouves pas cela un peu facile ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sinon, Draco et Harry seraient ensemble, Sirius ne serait pas mort et surtout il y aurait beaucoup de couples yaoi (soupir). Enfin, madame Rowling a accepté de me les prêter pour que je puisse jouer un peu avec.**

**Pairing**** : drarry principalement (çà vous étonne ?) et d'autres mais je vous laisse avoir la surprise.**

**Note 1**** : Alors, ceci est une fic ****YAOI**** donc, ****PRESENCE DE COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS** **et comme je n'apprécie particulièrement ****PAS**** les remarques du style : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, des gays, berk, berk, berk !!", je crois que toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir ce genre de pensées peuvent cliquer directement sur précédent.**

**Note 2**** : Je fais de gros poutoux à ma beta lectrice octo qui est aussi à l'origine de cette fic puisque je répond ici à son défi.**

**Spéciale dédicace à zelna, hinata-cat, Sahada, Lilour-pincess, titmo, Estelle Uzumaki, Gwladys Evans, Deesse de la lune pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements ainsi qu'à octo sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais vu le jour. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**

Un mois. Qu'est-ce que c'est dans une vie un mois ? Rien du tout, une goutte d'eau dans l'océan, une étoile parmi des milliards. Il avait fallu un mois pour que toutes les convictions d'Harry basculent, pour que tout ce en quoi il croyait se désagrège peu à peu. Il avait fallu à peine une semaine pour que le tribunal statue sur le cas de Ginny et le procès de la jeune fille eut le goût amer de la mascarade macabre et cruelle d'un jugement déjà rendu. Le ministère était fragile et ce malgré tous les efforts d'Arthur Weasley. La paix était encore trop jeune pour que la peur soit totalement effacée. Dans ce genre de climat, les gens agissent comme ils agiraient en plein milieu d'une tempête. Ils perdent la tête, paniquent et souvent, on punit aussi bien les innocents que les coupables.

Ginny Weasley n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre au tribunal, douloureusement consciente que quoi qu'elle fasse ou dise, on la condamnerait quand même. Elle garda cependant la tête haute alors que la Cour affabulait sur elle. Psychopathe blessée dans son amour, elle avait tenté de tuer le survivant pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'avoir. Ginny avait envie de rire. Certes, elle avait été profondément blessée quand Harry lui avait dit qu'il sortait avec Draco, le premier amour est souvent l'un des plus douloureux, mais cela lui avait permis de se rendre compte qu'elle aimait le survivant comme on aimerait un frère. Alors, elle souriait face à ces moutons qui la condamnaient sans plus de preuves qu'un peu de sang sur sa robe.

Elle souriait la petite rouquine, fière dans sa robe grise. Elle souriait et pourtant ses yeux trahissaient son désespoir, celui d'une jeunesse bientôt sacrifiée. Elle souriait face à ces imbéciles pour ne pas leur accorder cette victoire trop douce de la voir s'effondrer devant eux. Elle souriait car c'était le seul moyen pour elle de ne pas pleurer face au sort cruel qui l'attendait. Et tandis qu'on l'amenait devant le détraqueur, elle ne se débattit pas, ne se départit pas de son sourire, conserva la tête haute, montrant au reste du monde sorcier son courage et sa détermination. Elle eut même la force de sourire à sa mère et à son père. Elle refusa qu'on lui bande les yeux, voulant regarder la mort de son âme en face. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus, bientôt, elle serait libre, bientôt...

OoO

Harry était resté à l'infirmerie après son réveil. Sa blessure était guérie mais, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, il avait du mal à récupérer. Sa santé n'était pas en danger mais il était trop faible pour pouvoir se lever sans tomber. De plus, l'arrestation puis la condamnation de Ginny l'avaient complètement laissé sans forces. Comment avait-on pu croire que Ginny ait pu faire une chose pareille ? Elle était une Weasley ! Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et était très loin d'être une écervelée ou une psychopathe. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas et son entourage non plus. Et Harry restait là, sans rien faire, à regarder par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Et il ne voyait pas dans quel état il mettait ceux qui l'aimaient. Remus et Sirius avaient depuis longtemps cessé de pleurer mais ils n'étaient plus que des ombres. Leurs amants respectifs essayaient tant bien que mal de les consoler. Malheureusement, les deux amis semblaient être complètement imperméables à leurs tentatives. Néanmoins, le plus touché était sans aucun doute Draco. Le serpentard ne dormait presque plus, toutes ses nuits et ses journées, il les passait auprès de Harry, il ne se souciait plus du tout du monde extérieur. Le blond et le brun étaient enfermés dans des bulles hermétiques et personne ne pouvait les atteindre.

OoO

Dans sa grotte, la créature ouvrit un œil aussi doré que le soleil. Elle leva son museau écailleux et renifla autour d'elle. Son maître n'allait pas bien du tout, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle poussa un petit gémissement et battit ses ailes diaphanes. L'heure était venue pour elle d'entrer en scène mais elle devait d'abord retrouver son compagnon. Elle se mit donc en route. Sous la lumière pâle de la lune, un dragon aussi blanc que la neige s'envola vers une destination connu de lui seul.

OoO

_Il faisait bon. La brise qui soufflait et lui caressait le visage l'apaisait. Il se sentait bien, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait l'impression que tous ses péchés, toutes ses erreurs lui avaient été pardonnées et pourtant Merlin seul savait à quel point il avait pu faire souffrir des centaines, des milliers même de personne. Et tout cela à cause d'un désir de vengeance. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'idée de toutes les atrocités qu'il avait pu commettre, de toute la souffrance qu'il avait engendré._

_Une main se posa sur son épaule alors que, sans vraiment s'en être rendu compte, il s'était mis à pleurer. Quand il se retourna vers la personne qui le réconfortait ainsi, il se trouva nez à nez avec une enfant d'une douzaine d'années mais au regard empli de sagesse. Respectueusement, il s'inclina face à Skuld, la gardienne du futur._

OoO

_Elle se réveilla dans un jardin empli de fleurs odorantes et elle s'y sentit tout de suite bien. Si c'était le paradis, alors elle voulait bien y rester car cet endroit était encore plus magnifique que tout ce dont elle avait pu rêver. La peur, la tristesse et la colère qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant toute son existence s'étaient évanouies pour faire place à un sentiment de plénitude tout à fait agréable. Elle était de retour chez elle. Enfin._

_"Bienvenue chez toi gardienne d'Yggdrasil."_

_Surprise, elle se retourna pour faire face à une femme d'une soixantaine d'années. Urd, gardienne des choses passées regardait avec amusement celle qui allait bientôt devenir la Gardienne. Elle avait souffert durant sa vie terrestre et allait vite devenir l'une des si nombreuses âmes servant l'Ordre ou le Chaos. L'arbre de vie l'avait choisi pour devenir l'une des cinq envoyés de l'Ordre. Le Phénix s'était lui aussi éveillé tout comme l'Enfant des contraires. Bientôt, l'Alchimiste et le Dragon les rejoindraient fermant ainsi le cercle des réincarnations. Les familiers sortiraient de terre et le combat millénaire recommencerait une nouvelle fois. Urd espérait seulement que tout serait différent, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'auraient, pour une fois, à souffrir de la perte de leur être cher. _

OoO

L'ombre ne comprenait plus, elle avait si mal pour toutes les personnes qui souffraient à cause d'une erreur de jugement. Merlin que les humains pouvaient être cruels. Parfois, elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle continuait à protéger et aimer ces créatures puis elle se souvenait de tout ce qui lui avait fait aimer les humains, elle, l'ombre obéissante et sans âme. Elle les admirait pour leur courage, leur dévotion. Tout n'était ni tout blanc ni tout noir. L'Ordre et le Chaos coexistaient à l'intérieur de ces êtres si complexes et elle comprenait pourquoi ses deux maîtres, les deux antithèses aimaient tellement ces créatures.

Doucement, elle se mit à chanter une berceuse depuis longtemps oubliée. Le descendant de ses maîtres se retourna dans son sommeil tandis que celui du dragon sembla s'apaiser. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Après tout, Lucifer et Métatron avaient bien réussi un jour à s'aimer.

OoO

Le dragon blanc arriva à la première étape de son voyage, une île au beau milieu d'un lac gelé. Les ruines d'un ancien palais s'élevaient là hantées par les fantômes des temps anciens et à venir. Le miroir du temps semblait s'être figé tandis que les âmes des prédécesseurs du dragon, reflets millénaires d'un temps depuis longtemps révolu apparurent pour saluer une nouvelle fois leur descendant. Et ce fut dans ce palais en ruine qu'ils se mirent tous à chanter. Alors le temps stoppa complètement son cours, alors les pierres qui avaient autrefois servi à paver son sol reprirent leur éclat d'antan et devinrent aussi blanches que l'écume.

Un vent aux relents d'encens et d'épices s'éleva dans les airs. Le premier des cinq éléments avait été réveillé, le premier des cinq élus recevrait son héritage. Et tandis que la brise commençait son long voyage jusqu'à la prochaine des cinq créatures, le premier des élus se réveillait en Yggdrasil pour enfin recevoir son don.

OoO

_La brise chaude caressait son visage, l'enlaçait comme une mère, une sœur. Sa musique lui parlait, emplissait son esprit d'images heureuses et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit en paix avec lui même. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment su qui il était, ce qu'il était, il comprenait enfin la signification de son prénom et cela le remplissait d'allégresse. Il était de retour à la maison._

_"Bienvenue Draco, bienvenue à toi mon descendant."_

_Un dragon aussi blanc que la neige lui faisait face. Ses yeux aussi rouges que les siens étaient bleus le détaillaient avec tendresse et affection. Draco sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Devant lui se tenait le fondateur de son clan, Elric le dernier roi dragon et à ses côtés se tenait Cymoril, sa femme, une dragonne bleue. Ses deux ancêtres, les premiers dragons à avoir renié le Chaos._

_"Je vois que tu connais notre histoire jeune dragon. Ton père t'a parlé de tes origines mais t'as t'il dit quelle malédiction pèse sur notre famille ?, demanda Elric._

_-Non, seigneur._

_-Lorsque j'ai renié le Chaos, j'ai également mis en colère son plus fervent serviteur, mon cousin Yrkoon, le dragon noir. Pour me faire expier ce qu'il considérait être ma faute, il détruisit Melnibonée, la patrie des dragons et me prit Cymoril tandis que je fus condamné à errer durant toute ma vie de mortel à travers forêts et montagnes en compagnie de ma fille Caelita. Cette vie d'exil me permit cependant d'accéder au paradis d'Yggdrasil où je retrouvai ma tendre Cymoril. Hélas, par la suite, chacun de mes descendants qui héritèrent de mes pouvoirs devaient connaître un destin tragique et mourir en protégeant l'Enfant des Contraires, l'élu de la déesse Gaïa, souveraine de l'Ordre. Tu es celui qui brisera cette chaîne mon fils. Le vent, élément de vie des dragons t'a choisi depuis ta naissance. Je suis fier de toi Draco. _

_-Le vent ?_

_-C'est le vent et non le feu qui est l'élément des dragons, mon enfant. Nous sommes les rois du ciel, maîtres de l'air et de la foudre, commandant aux tempêtes et aux tornades. Tu es le premier des éveillés et tu brilleras au firmament comme tous ceux qui t'ont précédé. N'aie pas peur de nous décevoir Draco car tu nous as déjà rendus fiers de toi. Maintenant, va mon enfant. Ton familier vient de franchir la première étape. Le Phoenix est en route."_

OoO

_Harry se retrouva à nouveau sur les terres d'Yggdrasil. Le vent lui semblait plus doux et plus sucré. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il remarqua une table en pierre parfaitement ronde sur laquelle était gravée une rose des vents. Des pierres précieuses étaient enchâssées à chacune des quatre pointes marquant les quatre points cardinaux. Il remarqua qu'un animal avait été gravé sous chacune d'entre elle. Celle du Nord brillait d'un éclat jaune tandis que toutes les autres étaient ternes._

_"Tu te demandes ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?"_

_Harry ne sursauta pas en entendant la voix de Verdandi derrière lui. Il se contenta d'acquiescer._

_"Tu as devant toi la table ronde du roi Arthur, telle que Merlin la conçut il y a maintenant des millénaires._

_-Mais, Merlin n'a que quelques siècles !_

_-Merlin est en réalité le nom que l'on a donné à chacun des élus de la déesse, à chaque enfant des contraires. Le premier Merlin était le descendant d'un ange et d'un démon. Il fut aussi le premier à être choisi par l'Ordre et aima la fille du dernier roi dragon. Le nom de Merlin est en réalité plus un titre qu'autre chose._

_-Vous voulez dire..._

_-Oui, Harry, tu es le prochain Merlin mais il va te falloir attendre un peu avant de recevoir tes pouvoirs. Tu n'es pas encore éveillé. Vois-tu ces pierres qui ornent la table ? Elles représentent les quatre éléments et tes quatre compagnons. L'air vient d'être éveillé et avec lui le Dragon, ensuite apparaîtra le Phoenix pour le feu, la Gardienne pour la terre et l'Alchimiste pour l'eau. A chaque élément réveillé, une pierre s'allumera et une étape sera franchie. Lorsque les quatre familiers, le dragon, le phénix, la licorne et le basilic seront réunis, alors la cité de l'Ordre renaîtra de ses cendres et tu entreras en possession de ton héritage._

_-Alors le combat commencera, c'est çà ?_

_-Oui. Va maintenant, le Dragon t'attend et tu dois te préparer à la venue du Phoenix. Il viendra des montagnes et te rencontreras là où tu as dû vaincre un souvenir."_

OoO

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se retourna dans son lit. Son regard rencontra celui de Draco et son cœur ne fit qu'un tour quand il vit à quel point le serpentard semblait malade. Le blond lui sourit et lui caressa la joue en un geste réconfortant. Harry soupira de bien être puis se redressa d'un coup.

"Que se passe-t-il Harry, demanda Draco étonné. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Nous devons partir à la recherche du Phoenix. Je sais où le trouver.

-Attends une minute, qui ?

-Le deuxième élu Dray.

-Mais comment...

-...je sais que tu es le Dragon ? Tu portes un nom qui signifie dragon et...

-Et ?

-Rien, je t'en parlerai plus tard. Allons-y !

-Où ?

-Mais dans la chambre des secrets bien sûr !

OoO

Pendant ce temps-là, en haut de l'une des tours de Poudlard, les yeux d'un phénix devinrent aussi rouges que le feu. Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'oiseau enflammé prit son envol. Le dragon s'était éveillé. Son heure était venue.

OoO

La chambre des secrets semblait encore plus sombre que la dernière fois où il y avait mis les pieds. Harry ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût en voyant des cadavres de rat un peu partout sur le sol. Jamais il n'aurait pensé remettre les pieds dans cet endroit sordide. Prudemment, il leva sa baguette un peu plus haut et s'assura que Draco le suivait bien. Ils débouchèrent bientôt sur la salle qui avait été le témoin de son combat contre le basilic.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Un homme était assis sur le sol et semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Harry et Draco toussotèrent pour signaler leur présence. L'inconnu sursauta légèrement et se retourna pour leur faire face. Bientôt, un visage familier et une paire d'yeux aussi rouges que le sang apparurent à travers la pénombre de la pièce. Draco mit sa main devant sa bouche mais Harry fut celui qui nomma l'individu qui se tenait face à eux.

"Tom... Tom Jedusor ?!"

Que de rebondissements pour ce chapitre !!

J'ai beaucoup aimé. Franchement, Harry est donc le prochain seigneur de l'ordre… après tout, il est assez pur pour ça…

Et donc, le phénix, c'est Fumsek sans doute… mais la licorne ? je me doute que tu ne me répondras pas tout de suite pour elle…

Bisous !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sinon, Draco et Harry seraient ensemble, Sirius ne serait pas mort et surtout il y aurait beaucoup de couples yaoi (soupir). Enfin, madame Rowling a accepté de me les prêter pour que je puisse jouer un peu avec.**

**Pairing**** : drarry principalement (çà vous étonne ?) et d'autres mais je vous laisse avoir la surprise.**

**Note 1**** : Alors, ceci est une fic ****YAOI**** donc, ****PRESENCE DE COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS** **et comme je n'apprécie particulièrement ****PAS**** les remarques du style : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, des gays, berk, berk, berk !!!!!", je crois que toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir ce genre de pensées peuvent cliquer directement sur précédent.**

**Note 2**** : Je fais de gros poutoux à ma beta lectrice octo qui est aussi à l'origine de cette fic puisque je répond ici à son défi.**

**Note 3 : ce chapitre n'a pas encore été betalecté alors veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Je ne me voyais pas vous faire attendre encore quelques jours vu que l'attente a déjà été bien longue. Je vous demande à tous et à toutes de m'excuser. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

_Draco mit sa main devant sa bouche mais Harry fut celui qui nomma l'individu qui se tenait face à eux._

_"Tom... Tom Jedusor ?!?"_

Chapitre 5

Tom se tenait immobile frissonnant sous le regard observateur d'Harry. Il avait peur. Il avait honte. Il voulait racheter toutes ses fautes mais savait trop bien que c'était impossible. Combien d'enfants étaient-ils devenus orphelins à cause de lui ? Combien de famille avaient-elles été détruites ou annihilées ? Il avait cru en un idéal autrefois mais cet idéal avait été corrompu, brisé. Il était devenu un pion du chaos et il le regrettait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas faire marche arrière, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas enfin trouvé la paix, pas tant qu'il ne se serait pas excusé.

Harry, lui, semblait serein. Tom n'était pas Voldemort. Il avait été un humain avant de devenir un monstre et il comprenait comment un homme tel que lui avait un jour voulu faire ce qu'il avait fait. Combien de fois avait-il lui même songé à faire disparaître les moldus à cause de leur intolérance ? Mais il se rappelait ensuite que les tords étaient partagés. Certes, l'inquisition avait été une chose terrible mais combien de sorciers avaient-ils usé et abusé de leurs pouvoirs pour faire du mal aux autres ? Voldemort n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier à trouver que les moldus étaient une race inférieure. L'espèce humaine était son propre prédateur et ni les sorciers ni les moldus n'échappaient à cette règle. Cependant, les livres d'histoire de la magie se gardaient bien de donner les faits du point de vue des moldus, encourageant par la même le développement d'un sentiment de supériorité des sorciers par rapport aux moldus.

"Tu es l'héritier du Phoenix alors ?

-Oui, Harry, je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est pardonné. Verdandi m'a expliqué comment le Chaos avait réussi à t'avoir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû subir ce genre de chose, tu es Tom Jedusor et non pas Voldemort. Bienvenue parmi nous, Tom. »

OoO

_Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait devant ce grand arbre aux branches croulant sous les ans. Sa mort avait épuisé son âme mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se reposer tout de suite. Deux autres femmes, l'une âgée, l'autre bien jeune, se tenaient à ses côtés. Ses habits étaient devenus verts et elle ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus. Et Urd arriva..._

OoO

_L'oiseau enflammé survolait les mers et les océans. Il savait que sa destination était proche. Il serait le second à raviver le souvenir du passé. Bientôt, le feu des âmes qui firent la grandeur d'Avalon reviendrait brûler sur ses rivages. Bientôt, les légendes reprendraient vie et les chevaliers renaîtront de leur cendre pour protéger à nouveau ces terres sacrées._

_Il se posa enfin sur la cime de l'arbre qui autrefois protégeait de son ombre la grande table de pierre où siégea le roi Arthur. Il leva la tête, battit des ailes et son chant joyeux s'éleva dans les airs. La brise qui soufflait doucement sur les lieux se réchauffa et les ronces qui avaient envahi le cimetière non loin, s'enflammèrent. Les chevaliers se levèrent de leur tombe, encore endormis et les yeux remplis d'un sommeil qui avait duré des siècles. Des elfes, des nains et des humains se réveillèrent d'outre-tombe et s'agenouillèrent devant l'arbre où siégeait le Phoenix enflammé. Tout comme le chant du Dragon avait réveillé les éléments, celui de l'oiseau de feu avait redonné la vie à tous les guerriers qui autrefois servirent sous les ordres de son maître. Une nouvelle étape venait d'être franchie._

OoO

Tom se sentait perdu. Il savait que peu de gens l'accepteraient comme ami du jeune Harry mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on l'ignore. Oh certes, il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer son sort, qu'il lui serait difficile de gagner la confiance de ses anciens ennemis mais qu'ils fassent comme s'il n'existait pas... Il soupira pour la énième fois. Il n'aimait pas cette situation mais faisait avec. Assis sur une pierre, face au lac, il ne la sentit pas venir. Elle n'était pas humaine, plus tout à fait, mais elle était morte depuis longtemps. Aussi sursauta-t-il lorsqu'il l'entendit.

« Que se passe-t-il mon fils ?

-Mère ? »

Tom se retourna pour voir la forme fantomatique de Merope Gaunt auprès de lui. Les yeux de sa mère brillaient doucement dans l'obscurité et il vit qu'elle souriait. La jeune femme tendit la main et toucha la joue de son fils qui ne sentit qu'une douce brise réconfortante.

« Que se passe-t-il mon tout petit ?

-Je ne sais pas mère. Je... j'ai tout gâché, j'ai fait tant de mal à cause d'une simple vengeance d'enfant et maintenant...

-Maintenant, tu as une seconde chance. Tu peux réparer tes erreurs et je sais que tu le feras. Ne laisse plus jamais le spectre de ton père dicter tes actes. Je l'ai aimé et il m'a donné le plus précieux des trésors en ta personne mais tu dois à présent vivre pour toi. Tu es le descendant du premier Phoenix, Salazar Serpentard. Tu as fais des erreurs mais je sais que tu nous rendras tous fiers. Ne baisse pas les bras mon fils. Sois fier de ton sang et je sais que tu sauras faire ce que tu crois juste.

-Tu me manques maman.

-Je sais mon bébé mais je serai toujours là. Tant que tu me garderas une place dans ton coeur et que tu sauras t'ouvrir aux autres, je serai près de toi. Je t'aime mon fils. Je sais que tu trouveras le bonheur. Je dois partir maintenant. N'oublie pas que je serai toujours là. »

Le fantôme de Merope Gaunt s'évanouit doucement dans les airs. Au loin, l'ombre souriant. Elle avait bien fait d'envoyer la mère du Phoenix en renfort. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible, pas alors que la bataille n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Son éveil n'allait pas tarder, la pierre du feu brillerait bientôt et l'ombre entrerait en scène. Elle devait se montrer patiente et aider de loin ceux qui allaient à nouveau servir Gaïa. L'âme de la Gardienne était encore divisée, l'Alchimiste serait le prochain à apparaître et elle, le Guide, verrait sa tâche accomplie, une nouvelle fois lorsque les cinq seraient réunis. Elle pourrait se reposer pendant quelques siècles mais avant, elle devait être patiente.

OoO

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait en ces lieux mais ils ne cessaient jamais de l'étonner. L'arbre de vie était entouré de flammes gigantesques et d'un bleu si intense que les regarder était douloureux. Il se sentait bien et bizarrement tous les doutes qu'il avait pu avoir à propos de la protection de cet endroit fondaient comme neige au soleil. Il était bien, apaisé et son âme n'était plus tiraillée comme lorsqu'il était encore Voldemort._

_« C'est beau, hein ?_

_-Magnifique,il se retourna vers son interlocuteur. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_-Je me nomme Mordred Serpentard et avant que tu me poses la question, je n'ai rien à voir avec le fils du roi Arthur. Je suis le premier élu du Phoenix et tout comme toi, je me suis égaré dans les ténèbres avant de revenir vers la lumière. J'ai connu ce que tu vis actuellement et je sais que ce n'est pas facile à vivre mais tu dois rester fort. Veux-tu connaître mon histoire ?_

_-Oui._

_-Vois-tu, j'étais le fils d'un elfe noir et d'un tueur à gage. Rien ne me prédestinait à faire le bien. Oh, mes parents n'étaient pas mauvais et l'époque à laquelle j'ai vécu n'a pas aidé les choses. Je suis devenu un mage noir et comme toi, j'ai été vaincu par le Merlin de l'époque, le premier Merlin à être né. Il s'appelait Keiran et il était le garçon le plus enthousiaste que notre terre ait pu porter jusque-là. J'ai voulu le détruire mais je n'y suis pas parvenu._

_« Après ma mort, je suis arrivé ici et Verdandi me donna le choix. Je pouvais renoncer au Chaos et avoir une seconde chance ou alors décider de continuer dans mon entêtement et ne pas avoir cette chance. Elle ne poussa pas à la décision mais ce fut sa gentillesse qui me décida. J'acceptai de combattre pour l'Ordre et devins ainsi le premier Phoenix de l'histoire._

_« Peu de gens m'acceptèrent et je dus lutter de toutes mes forces pour leur faire comprendre que j'avais changé. Heureusement, mes amis de l'époque, Keiran, Caelita, le Dragon, Owenn, le Gardien, et ma douce Anoria, l'Alchimiste, me poussèrent à me battre. Ils m'ont fait confiance alors que je n'avais moi-même aucune confiance en moi et j'ai pu puiser mes forces dans leur amitié et leur courage._

_« Tes dons viennent de cette force. Tu portes en toi le feu purificateur et bienfaiteur. Tu peux être un annonciateur du renouveau comme tu as été celui de la destruction. Comme nous, les flammes sont meurtrières mais elles laissent toujours derrière elles quelque chose qui peut s'avérer bien meilleur que la génération précédente. N'oublie pas que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, tu représentes le cycle de la vie. Le feu du Phoenix brûle en toi comme il a brûlé pour des centaines de génération et brûlera pour des centaines d'autre. Rend-nous fier de toi, jeune Phoenix. »_

OoO

Le chant du Phoenix atteignit doucement une chambre secrète qui n'avait pas été ouverte depuis quelques années. Des torches s'enflammèrent soudain, réveillant l'occupant des lieux de son sommeil séculaire. Son fils avait été tué par l'élu mais la créature savait que son petit avait été manipulé par les forces du Chaos. Elle ne s'apesantit pas sur sa perte, préférant écouter le chant joyeux qui résonnait entre les murs. C'était à son tour de se mettre en route. Elle serpenta doucement jusqu'à la sortie où les rayons d'une lune naissante firent miroiter ses écailles.

OoO

A des centaines de kilomètres d'Avalon, une autre ombre fut réveillée par le chant de l'oiseau de feu mais ce cri sonna comme un glas pour la créature. L'Ordre rassemblait ses forces, son envoyé n'avait pas réussi à tuer l'élu. Elle poussa un cri de rage qui fit frémir les occupants des terres voisines à des lieues à la ronde. Elle fit venir son envoyé à elle, il allait devoir rendre des comptes.

OoO

_Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla à nouveau en Yggdrasil, il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Un grand dragon aussi blanc que la neige le regardait avec tendresse. Draco l'avait accompagné. Le brun entoura le cou du saurien avec délicatesse tandis que la bête fourrageait dans ses cheveux avec son museau. Le jeune dragon ne comprenait pas très bien les raisons de sa présence mais sentait que celles-ci ne resteraient pas obscures bien longtemps. En effet, Verdandi apparut derrière eux, un sourire aux lèvres mais le regard inquiet._

_« Le Phoenix vient de s'éveiller et le Dragon a complété son éveil. Bientôt Avalon retrouvera sa splendeur d'antan. Bienvenue, Enfant des Contraires et Descendant des rois Dragons. Je suis heureuse de vous voir en ces lieux. La table sera bientôt restaurée mais notre ennemi approche. J'espère que nous aurons assez de temps. La Gardienne est encore multiple mais l'Alchimiste est en route._

_-Attendez, que voulez-vous dire par « la Gardienne est encore multiple » ?, demanda Harry, perdu._

_-Vois-tu Harry, la Gardienne n'est pas vraiment un être à part entière, elle est la fusion de trois âmes censées représentées le Passé, le Présent et le Futur. En fait, elle est notre incarnation à mes sœurs et moi. C'est pourquoi elle est toujours la dernière des quatre entités accompagnant Merlin à apparaître. Elle représente la vie, la terre comme le Dragon peut représenter le vent et le Phoenix le feu vital. Il lui faut un temps d'adaptation mais elle sera bientôt à tes côtés comme un individu à part entière. »_

_Verdandi guida Harry et son dragon près de la dalle de pierre. Deux joyaux brillaient à présent et un autre semblait commencer à s'éclairer. L'Alchimiste ferait très bientôt parti de leurs rangs._

_« Tu dois être prudent Harry, la personne qui a essayé de te tuer est toujours en liberté. Sois sur tes gardes, le Chaos veut ta mort et il n'abandonnera pas facilement. Tant que tes compagnons ne seront pas totalement éveillés pour t'aider à faire face, tu devras rester sur tes gardes et dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Sois prudent, Harry._

_-Je le serai. »_

OoO

Le jeune homme courait à perdre haleine. Il ne devait pas faiblir un seul instant, il en allait de sa vie. Il était l'Alchimiste et devait arriver au plus vite à Poudlard, rejoindre l'élu. Son frère y était aussi. Quelle tête ferait-il en le voyant ? Serai-il heureux ? Après toutes ces années où il avait dû faire le mort, toutes ces années où il avait fui celui qu'il aimait. Il revenait à la maison, espérant seulement que son amant avait enfin réussi à se débarrasser de cet autre personnalité.

Enfin, il aperçut les murs de l'école de magie. Il eut un regain d'énergie en traversant le parc. Ses forces augmentèrent encore lorsqu'il vit son ancien amant sur les bords du lac. Il savait d'instinct que celui-ci allait mieux, que les nuages obscurcissant sa vision s'étaient évanoui. Il eut un soupir de soulagement. Son exil était terminé enfin.

« Tom ! »

L'ancien mage noir sursauta en entendant son nom. Il se retourna et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne put que dire, ébahi :

« Regulus ? »

OoO

Dans la demeure du Chaos, une silhouette tremblante se faufilait à travers les couloirs. Elle avait raté sa mission et savait que son maître, le représentant d'Eversonius allait lui demander des comptes. Elle arriva enfin devant la salle du trône, prit une grande goulée d'air et entra. Tout était sombre et calme mais l'ombre savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien. La fureur de son maître était palpable. Elle s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. Les mains de son maître se crispaient sporadiquement sur les accoudoirs de son trône.

« Alors Percy, quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

**Voilà, sincèrement désolé pour mon immense retard mais j'ai eu un gros passage à vide et plus d'inspiration du tout pendant des mois, l'horreur... Enfin, bref, comme vous pouvez le voir Ginny n'était pas la coupable, c'était son frère... Que ceux qui s'y attendaient lèvent la main. Bon nouvelle question, mais qui peut bien être le représentant d'Eversonius ? **

**Ron Weasley**

**Seamus Finnigan (faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose)**

**Blaise Zabini (ce serait son genre)**

**Pansy Parkinson (elle est jalouse de Ryry)**

**Dumbledore (vieux manipulateur grabataire)**

**Bellatrix Lestrange (elle est assez cinglée pour l'être)**

**Neville Longdubat (bah, on l'a pas encore vu)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer**** : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas sinon, Draco et Harry seraient ensemble, Sirius ne serait pas mort et surtout il y aurait beaucoup de couples yaoi (soupir). Enfin, madame Rowling a accepté de me les prêter pour que je puisse jouer un peu avec.**

**Pairing**** : drarry principalement (çà vous étonne ?) et d'autres mais je vous laisse avoir la surprise.**

**Note 1**** : Alors, ceci est une fic ****YAOI**** donc, ****PRESENCE DE COUPLES HOMOSEXUELS** **et comme je n'apprécie particulièrement ****PAS**** les remarques du style : "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, des gays, berk, berk, berk !", je crois que toutes personnes susceptibles d'avoir ce genre de pensées peuvent cliquer directement sur précédent.**

**Note 2**** : Je fais de gros poutoux à ma beta lectrice octo qui est aussi à l'origine de cette fic puisque je répond ici à son défi.**

**Note 3 : ce chapitre n'a pas encore été betalecté alors veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. Je ne me voyais pas vous faire attendre encore quelques jours vu que l'attente a déjà été bien longue. Je vous demande à tous et à toutes de m'excuser. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

_Dans la demeure du Chaos, une silhouette tremblante se faufilait à travers les couloirs. Elle avait raté sa mission et savait que son maître, le représentant d'Eversonius allait lui demander des comptes. Elle arriva enfin devant la salle du trône, prit une grande goulée d'air et entra. Tout était sombre et calme mais l'ombre savait très bien qu'il n'en était rien. La fureur de son maître était palpable. Elle s'agenouilla et baissa la tête. Les mains de son maître se crispaient sporadiquement sur les accoudoirs de son trône._

_« Alors Percy, quelles sont les nouvelles ? »_

Chapitre 6

Percy tremblait de tout son être. Il savait à quel point les colères de son maître pouvaient être terribles. Il ne voulait pas recevoir à nouveau le doloris mais il savait que le mensonge serait puni également si ce n'était plus que s'il disait la vérité. Il se releva donc, la tête toujours baissée.

"Ginny Weasley a bien été exécutée mais elle a échoué à tuer Potter. L'imperium ne devait pas être assez puissant pour la maintenir sous contrôle.

-Que des incapables, rugit l'ombre. Je comprend ce qu'a dû ressentir mon prédécesseur. Comment peut-on servir correctement lord Eversonius si on a des incapables pour serviteurs. Ta soeur avait un esprit divisé, elle était la plus faible des parties de la Gardienne, elle était Skuld, l'avenir fragile mais non, il a fallu que tu échoues à l'envoûter. Endoloris !"

Percy hurla de douleur avant de commencer à se rouler par terre sous l'effet du maléfice. Il savait que Voldemort n'était qu'une simple marionnette et que la bonté en lui le retenait parfois dans ses malédictions. Malgré tout ce qu'on avait pu dire sur lui, le lord noir avait toujours fait bien attention à ne pas causer de dommages irréparables chez ses serviteurs. Son successeur se moquait bien de causer des lésions ou des séquelles. Il se complaisait dans la torture.

Soudain, la douleur disparut comme elle était venue. Percy se releva tant bien que mal. Ses nerfs lui envoyaient encore des décharges douloureuses par instant et sa peau le faisait souffrir. Son maître avait été clément, il le savait. Il aurait pu se montrer beaucoup plus sadique, il aurait pu le faire souffrir bien plus longtemps que seulement deux petites minutes. Pour Percy ces minutes avaient été les plus longues de sa vie. Il sentit son maître se pencher vers lui.

"Écoutes bien Percy, susurra-t-il. Nous allons tenter autre chose. Nous allons attaquer la Gardienne. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait unique. Elle est la plus vulnérable de tous et si nous...

_-Tu n'attaqueras aucun de mes adversaires,_ le coupa une voix d'outre-tombe._ Tes plans vont tous échouer et la bataille doit continuer. Je veux affronter l'élu et ses forces. Je les veux à pleine puissance pour les voir souffrir et hurler. Je veux voir tous leurs espoirs anéantis les uns après les autres, voir la lueur dans les yeux mourir doucement, lentement. Je les veux complètement anéantis et en mon pouvoir. Je veux pouvoir m'amuser avec eux, comprends-tu ?_

-Oui, lord Eversonius, je comprend.

_-Parfait. Laisse-les se réunir, laisse-les espérer et attend, tapi dans l'ombre. En attendant, réunis mes forces. Les elfes blancs et les nains gris attendent tes ordres._"

Si Percy fut surpris d'entendre que ces races prétendument du côté du bien étaient en réalité aux côtés du chaos, il n'en fit rien savoir. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à taire ses interrogations et à ne pas être surpris en apprenant l'identité de certains alliés du chaos. En un sens, cela semblait complètement logique. Ceux qu'on appelait elfes blancs étaient également nommés elfes du soleil par opposition à leurs cousins de la lune, elfes noirs, et des forêts. Ils étaient intolérants et féroces, se souciant bien peu du sort des autres races et haïssant farouchement leurs congénères. Le rouquin s'inclina devant son seigneur et maître avant de prendre congé. Un sourire mauvais joua sur son visage, bientôt, son seigneur règnerait sur le monde magique et lui pourrait se venger de ceux qui l'avaient critiqué. Tout se déroulait selon son plan.

OoO

_Yggdrasil était magnifique. En arrivant sur les lieux de la table, Harry avait remarqué avec satisfaction que le foyer brûlait avec joie depuis l'éveil du Phoenix et que quatre rivières serpentaient du pied de l'arbre pour se perdre dans la plaine. Les pierres étaient presque toutes allumées, il ne restait plus que celle de la Gardienne et il sentait que sa venue était proche. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas qu'une jeune fille mais trois en même temps dans un unique corps. _

_« Urd pour l'esprit, Skuld pour le coeur et Verdandi pour le corps. »_

_Harry se retourna vers Regulus. L'Alchimiste était celui qui connaissait le mieux les différents éléments qui combattaient pour l'Ordre. Le frère de Sirius le leur avait expliqué quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Sirius et Remus, déjà grandement éprouvés par le coma d'Harry, s'étaient évanouis en le voyant. Patmol s'était cependant jeté sur lui en pleurant en revenant à lui. Il avait fallu toute la force de persuasion de Lucius pour décoller son amant de son frère retrouvé. Cet événement joyeux avait quelque peu adoucit le ressentiment du petit groupe à l'égard de Tom. Selon les propres mots de Sirius, l'amant de son frère ne pouvait pas être complètement mauvais._

_« La Gardienne, ou le Gardien selon les époques,est toujours un mélange de personnes qui ont côtoyées Merlin. Le premier Gardien connu, Owenn, n'était autre que le frère de Merlin avec l'esprit de sa mère et le coeur de sa soeur. Verdandi peut être homme ou femme mais Urd et Skuld sont toujours féminines. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi._

_-Des pronostics pour la prochaine Gardienne ?, demanda Draco qui s'était assis contre le tronc d'Yggdrasil._

_-Généralement, Verdandi choisit une personne qui sait voir au-delà des apparences. Nous avons chacun un don qui sera utilisé pour le combat. Le Phoenix guérit les plaies, l'Alchimiste est la mémoire du temps passé, le Dragon est le protecteur et la Gardienne, celle qui sait regarder et écouter._

_-Ce n'est pas très clair tout çà, amour, soupira Tom._

_-Il faut connaître la prophétie de Merlin dans son entier pour comprendre. Or elle a été perdue voilà des siècles et nul ne sait où elle se trouve. On en connaît seulement quelques parties._

_-Qui sont ?, demanda Harry, curieux._

_-Le début en fait. Cette partie raconte qui sont les élus et leurs origines :_

_Quand le monde sombrera dans le néant_

_Que le Chaos l'emportera sur la raison_

_Du tombeau, les guerriers se relèveront._

_Ils seront quatre, maîtres des éléments._

_Le cinquième sera la clé,_

_De la prison du roi tombé._

_Alors les animaux des temps anciens_

_S'allieront aux quatre enfants des éléments._

_De son sommeil agité se réveillera Merlin,_

_Pour sauver Avalon du sombre néant._

_Pour le vent, le Dragon, fier et impétueux_

_De ses ailes diaphanes protègera la Cité._

_Le coeur de glace face au danger, _

_se sacrifiera pour sauver le Preux._

_Du feu naîtra le Phoenix rusé et agile_

_Qui des ténèbres l'ancien allié,_

_se relèvera de la mort terrible,_

_Pour soigner la Cité blessée._

_De l'eau se dressera le dangereux Basilic_

_Venimeux, mortel mais savant._

_Allié secret de l'Alchimiste._

_De l'Adversaire, il déjouera les plans._

_Enfin vient la sauvage licorne,_

_Créature de terre et de verdure,_

_Protectrice de la Gardienne pure_

_Qui connaîtra le futur morne._

_Le reste de la prophétie que nous possédons parle de Merlin, l'enfant des Contraires et de son combat contre l'Adversaire que je suppose être Eversonius ou son champion mais c'est assez brouillé._

_-Moi je pense que la Gardienne sera Hermione, dit Harry. Elle sait tout sur tout. »_

_OoO_

_La neige luisait doucement sous le soleil alors qu'un petit groupe marchait doucement autour du château perdu dans son monde. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Vêtus de capes noires, la capuche rabaissée, ils cheminaient doucement, suivant un tracée connu d'eux seuls. Des mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Merlin avait été choisi, depuis que Ginny avait attaqué Harry et que Draco s'était rendu compte de son erreur. Ron sortait avec une jeune serdaigle et semblait s'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus d'Harry tout comme Hermione._

_Ils s'étaient trompés, elle n'était pas la Gardienne, n'en avait pas la carrure. La Gardienne ne se serait jamais éloignée à ce point de l'Elu. Alors ils attendaient le dernier membre de leur groupe. Avec patience et anxiété, ils restaient à l'affût du moindre signe, du moindre indice. Les élèves commençaient à les prendre pour des fous, leurs parents, eux, veillaient avec eux. Ils se moquaient du reste. Ils se contentaient d'attendre._

_OoO_

_Sa traversée avait pris plus de temps que pour ses camarades. Elle n'avait pas d'ailes et avait dû venir à la nage. Ce fait ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait l'eau, elle était l'eau. Elle toucha le rivage au levée du jour alors que les oiseaux étaient encore dans le nid et que le chant du coq n'avait pas encore résonné. Son regard doré ne tua personne lorsqu'il se posa sur les êtres venus l'accueillir. Elle était celle qui précédait la venue de la Licorne, celle qui annonçait la mort de l'ancien monde et le renouveau. _

_Elle serpenta doucement jusqu'à la table et cracha son venin sur cette dernière. Aussitôt, les plantes asséchées se virent arrosées par les canaux autrefois arides. La flore puisa l'énergie de l'eau bienfaitrice et tous regardèrent le spectacle avec un respect mêlé de crainte. Elfes de la nuit et de la forêt, nains blancs et noirs, chevaliers de l'ancien code et dames de la Cour s'agenouillèrent tous tandis que Camelot renaissait de ses cendres. Les trompettes sonnèrent, joyeuses et fières et tous retinrent leur souffle._

_Les portes de l'antique château s'ouvrirent doucement alors que le silence s'abattait sur l'assemblée. Arthur, le roi défait, sa reine de coeur, Guenièvre, et leur chevalier et amant fidèle Lancelot, s'avancèrent comme s'il n'y avait que quelques minutes qu'ils avaient rejoint leur couche. Derrière eux, splendide et sauvage, se dressait la licorne. Les cinq étaient réveillés. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre car la guerre allait bientôt commencer._

OoO

Au même moment, une jeune fille se réveilla de sa torpeur en criant de douleur. La souffrance venait juste de l'envahir mais elle la supporta avec courage. Son destin était en marche et elle l'avait accepté depuis longtemps déjà. Sa peau brûlait atrocement tandis que son âme luttait avec deux autres. Elle essaya de se calmer et, acceptant sa nouvelle identité à bras ouverts, elle devint la Gardienne. Presqu'aussitôt la douleur cessa et elle soupira de soulagement.

**Désolée pour mon retard, mais étant à la fac, j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour pouvoir updater mes fics. Je vais essayer de toutes les finir ou en tout cas de toutes bien les avancer cet été avant de devoir remettre le pied à l'étrier comme on dit. Sinon, des pronostics pour la Gardienne ? Voilà les propositions :**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Parvati Patil**

**Lavande Brown**

**Une autre fille qu'on connaît pas.**

**Les votes sont ouverts XD.**


End file.
